prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell in a Cell 2010
Hell in a Cell 2010 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) that took place on October 3, 2010 at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. It was the second annual Hell in a Cell event. Like the 2009 event, the event featured the Hell in a Cell match. Six matches took place at the event. Background Hell in a Cell featured professional wrestling matches which involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that were played out on World Wrestling Entertainment's (WWE) television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match. The main rivalry from the Raw brand featured the new champion Randy Orton against former champion Sheamus in a Hell in a Cell match for the WWE Championship. At Night of Champions, Orton won a six-pack challenge against Chris Jericho, Edge, John Cena, Wade Barrett and Sheamus to win the championship, following a winning streak leading up to the pay-per-view. The following night on Raw, Sheamus invoked his rematch clause for the championship. The Raw General Manager agreed to the match, allowing it to be contested as a Hell in a Cell match. The main rivalry from the SmackDown brand featured champion Kane against The Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell match for the World Heavyweight Championship. The storyline saw Kane attack The Undertaker to put him in a vegetative state and steal his powers, which led to Kane dominating The Undertaker upon The Undertaker's return. At Night of Champions, Kane faced The Undertaker in a No Holds Barred match for the championship, which he won. In an attempt to get rid of The Undertaker for good, Kane challenged him to a Hell in a Cell match, a match originally conceived by The Undertaker. A returning Paul Bearer reunited with The Undertaker on SmackDown, however, restoring his powers. Another rivalry from Raw involved John Cena and Wade Barrett, the leader of a group of former NXT rookies known as The Nexus. Since their creation, The Nexus had assaulted several wrestlers on Raw, but focused mainly on Cena causing him to lose several championship matches. At Night of Champions, The Nexus attacked Cena which allowed Barrett to eliminate him from the six-pack challenge. The next day on Raw, both Cena and Barrett agreed to a match with the stipulation that if Barrett was to win, then Cena would join The Nexus. If Cena won, however, The Nexus would be forced to disband. The Divas rivalry involved Unified Divas Champion Michelle McCool against Natalya with the two battling over the WWE Unified Divas Championship. At Night of Champions, McCool (who was co-Women's Champion alongside Layla) defeated Melina in a LumberJill match to win the Divas Championship thanks to Layla's interference, unifying both titles to create the Unified Divas Championship. As a result, the Women's Championship became defunct after 59 years and the title was retired after the event. Team LayCool (McCool and Layla's alliance name) physically used two belts like they did with the Women's Championship and once again called themselves co-champions. On the September 27th edition of Raw, Natalya won a Divas battle royal last eliminating Alicia Fox to become number one contender to the Unified Divas Championship. Five days later on SmackDown, Natalya won an 8 diva tag team match for her team by forcing Maryse to tap out with the Sharpshooter. It was later announced that McCool will defend her title against Natalya at Hell in a Cell. Reception Hell in a Cell was attended by an audience of 7,500 in the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. The pay-per-view drew 210,000 buys, a decrease on the 2009 event buyrate of 283,000. Writer Rob McNichol reviewed the pay-per-view for The Sun, rating it a six out of ten. He heavily criticized the match between Kane and The Undertaker, describing it variously as "embarrassing", "infantile", and a "debacle". In contrast, he praised the opening match and the Hell in a Cell match between Randy Orton and Sheamus, stating that the latter was "easily the best match of the night." Results ; ; *Dark Match: Goldust, R-Truth and Kofi Kingston defeated "Dashing" Cody Rhodes, Drew McIntyre and Dolph Ziggler in a Six Man Tag Team Match *Daniel Bryan © defeated The Miz and John Morrison in a Triple Threat Submissions Count Anywhere Match to retain the United States Championship. (13:32) *Randy Orton © defeated Sheamus in a Hell in a Cell match to retain the WWE Championship. (22:51) *Edge defeated Jack Swagger. (11:27) *Wade Barrett defeated John Cena. (17:48) :* *Natalya defeated Michelle McCool © (w/ Layla) by disqualification McCool retains the WWE Unified Diva's Championship. (4:53) *Kane © defeated The Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell match to retain the World Heavyweight Championship. (21:39) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Hell in a Cell (PPV) DVD release * Hell in a Cell 2010 External links * Official Hell in a Cell website * Hell in a Cell 2010 at CAGEMATCH.net * Hell in a Cell 2010 at Online World of Wrestling * on WWE Network Category:Events with Hell in a Cell matches Category:2010 pay-per-view events Category:Hell in a Cell PPV Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events